


Second Round

by eastwood



Series: Bartender with Benefits [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Booty Call, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: Gabe is not charmed by relentless flirting. Heischarmed by an easy lay.





	Second Round

Gabe has kept that bartender in the back of his mind, just as something he could have again if he wanted. It had been a good way to cap off a long week at work, a quick, satisfying fuck he hadn’t had to lift a finger to get, better than unwinding with too much alcohol as per usual. Even better than that was how the guy had been so eager and easy to please, and how he’d left right afterwards without waiting for Gabe to kick him out.

The guy - Jesse - had actually gone ahead and sent his work schedule as Gabe had asked on impulse, optimistic in the aftermath of a much needed orgasm.

Unfortunately it seems that Jesse the bartender works late nearly every night, and Gabe is a busy man. His weekday routine takes up enough of his time that he can’t justify arranging after-midnight hookups when he has to be awake at six in the morning, so he keeps putting it out of his mind.

But sometimes the sense memory just comes up again on its own, stark and visceral, when he sees the angle of his bed or the front door just right and remembers backing that handsome fool into them, the picture of open _want_ on the man’s face, the way his breath had caught when Gabe only looked at him, the undeniably attractive spread of his body, tan and taut over the sheets.

Which might be why it’s so easy on Friday night, when Gabe is sitting at home alone and three beers in, to text him: _busy?_

And get the response: _can be there in an hour sweetheart ♡♡_

Gabe rolls his eyes and tosses his phone across the couch without replying. The constant pet names from someone whose first name he barely knew—who is in fact still saved in his phone as only ‘bartender’—generally made him want bounce the guy’s face off a wall. It’s still tempting, now, but the thought of actually doing it is arousing enough keep him from telling the cheesy shit to not bother coming over.

He takes a quick shower, grabs another beer, and sets himself down in front of the television with enough time to finish the Clippers game he’d recorded but hasn’t yet had a chance to see to the end.

There’s eight minutes left in the second half when the knock comes on the door. Gabe pauses the game and glares at the clock. The bartender is early. He rubs at the furrow between his brows as he gets up to answer the door.

Jesse perks up as soon as he sees Gabe, straightening from a slouch, a grin spreading slow as honey over his face. “Hey, gorgeous. Fancy meeting you here.”

“You’re early,” Gabe says, looking him up and down, at the plain faded jeans and a worn gray t-shirt with just a scruff of hair peeking through the v-neck. Not dressed up special for him, apparently, which is good since he’s only wearing a t-shirt and old gym shorts himself. He waves vaguely towards the kitchen, already heading back to the TV. “Help yourself to a beer if you want. I’m going to finish the game.”

“Sure thing, darlin’,” he hears drawled behind himself.

A short while later Jesse joins him on the couch, plopping down on the other side and taking a long pull from the opened bottle in his hand. Gabe braces himself for some yammering, since the guy can’t seem to shut up ever, but it doesn’t come, settling into an almost companionable silence.

For about one minute.

“Nothin’ against basketball,” Jesse says, “but I have to listen to it for eight hours a day at the bar already. You think I could, well, blow you or something?”

Gabe cuts a sidelong look at him, then shrugs and pushes the coffee table out of the way with his heel. Jesse grins and slides to the floor, getting right between Gabe’s knees. He palms over Gabe’s thighs, and Gabe hitches his own shorts and underwear down, cock already thickening.

“Honey, you have the most beautiful dick,” Jesse murmurs, taking it in his hand to gently tug it harder. Then he leans down and licks right over the head, kissing it wetly before getting it in his mouth with a soft candid sound of enjoyment.

Gabe quickly finds himself more involved in watching Jesse’s mouth stretching around him, head ducked between his thighs. He spreads his knees wider to make more room, drapes an arm over the back of the couch, getting comfortable, and lightly runs a hand over Jesse’s head, testing.

Jesse crowds in closer. His hand comes up for a moment to cover Gabe’s, coaxing him to sink fingers into his hair. When Gabe does, twining into the long hair that’d be so easy to pull, Jesse sighs through his nose and lets go of him, takes him deeper, giving over control.

Gabe takes advantage of that for a while, moving Jesse’s mouth on his dick in slow, shallow strokes, watching the way it makes Jesse’s eyelids flutter, his fingers pressing into Gabe’s thighs, all while his tongue works under Gabe’s dick and he swallows around it, sucking so nicely. It’s easy and sweet, just what he wanted.

When he feels the stirrings of a climax start creeping up on him though, Gabe nudges Jesse off, and Jesse looks up at him, all gently flush faced and lowered lashes and wet mouthed. Pretty, for a guy.

“Get undressed,” Gabe says, even as he pulls Jesse’s head back by his hair, just for a moment to see him shiver and swallow. Gabe lets him go.

Jesse hurriedly stands and takes his shirt off, drops his pants to the floor and steps out of them. He hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers and shoves them down, blood-heavy dick bouncing free. Gabe gets him by the hip and pulls him in, until Jesse is kneeling on either side of his thighs, hands behind Gabe’s head on the back of the couch.

Gabe slides both hands around to his ass before switching one to grope his chest, and turns into the side of his neck, nosing over his five o’clock shadow, taking his time deciding what to do with him next.

Jesse lets out a sigh. “So, did you win, sugar?”

“Hmm?” Gabe says, more focused on the feeling of chest hair ruffling under his palm as he kneads at a nice handful of pec, the warm smell of sweat and soap rising off the skin of Jesse’s neck.

“The game, did your guys win?”

Gabe pauses. He glances over Jesse’s shoulder at the television and finds the recording ran out sometime while he was getting his dick sucked. “I don’t know.”

And Jesse huffs, chuckles, then breaks out into a real laugh.

Gabe smacks his ass, hard, and Jesse jumps, another laugh escaping him. He looks down at Gabe, biting his smile in the face of a frown.

“Bed,” Gabe says. Now he’s ready to fuck that smug look off him. Before Jesse can move though, Gabe simply stands, picking him up along with. Jesse arms and legs come to cinch around him by reflex, startled.

“Oh shit darlin’,” he says, looking around at the floor as Gabe starts walking to the bedroom with him. “This is really doin’ things for me. What do you bench, houses and cars?”

“More than your skinny ass,” Gabe says, kneading what is actually Jesse’s decidedly not-skinny ass.

“Nobody’s ever picked me up before,” Jesse says. “Hey, you could fuck me against the wall. That’s always sounded good.”

“The wall, hm?” Gabe asks, and turns abruptly in the hallway to get Jesse up against the nearest flat surface, pressing him into it hard.

Jesse squirms in his arms, his fingers twisting into the back of Gabe’s t-shirt, rutting on the hard line of Gabe’s dick as Gabe rocks lazily against him a few times. His bare legs squeeze snug above Gabe’s hips. “Shit, yeah,” he breathes, nuzzling along the side of Gabe’s face, a warm brush of lips.

Gabe gets an arm under one of his legs, knee hooking over elbow, and hitches him up the wall another inch to rub up behind his balls.

“Oh,” Jesse sighs, head falling back. “Yeah baby, right there. Damn I’d love to get fucked like this. Bet you could do it all day and never get tired, huh?”

“Maybe later,” Gabe grunts, still thrusting slowly. “Unless you don’t want to wait for lube.”

Jesse chuckles. “Not my thing, sweetheart, but if I ever want my asshole fucked to shreds you’ll be the first guy I ask.”

Gabe pulls away to look at him. “That’s disgusting.”

“Well you offered,” Jesse says, smirking back crooked. Then he wets his bottom lip and bites it. “If you could get that big dick in me soon though, that’d be good.”

Gabe narrows his eyes, and hauls Jesse away from the wall to carry him the rest of the way to the bed. He dumps Jesse into it, grabs the lube off the nightstand and drops it next to him. Jesse goes for it immediately, wetting his fingers before flopping on his back and wiggling into a position where he can reach beneath himself.

A moment later Gabe has gotten his clothes off and climbs onto the bed, sitting on his heels so he can see Jesse’s fingers work. He slides his hands down over Jesse’s bent legs, guiding them apart to lay over his thighs. With his eyes on the sight of Jesse fucking himself open for him he gets a hand on his own dick, stroking slowly, swiping precome from the tip with a thumb.

“You can take over if you want,” Jesse murmurs, where his head is pillowed in the crook of an arm, gazing up at Gabe through half-lidded eyes. “Just movin’ things along.”

“This is fine,” Gabe replies. He squeezes Jesse’s thigh where his hand rests. “You’ve got a nice ass.”

Jesse cracks a grin. “Thanks, baby. It likes you a whole lot too.” He shifts, flexing his wrist, adds another finger before turning his face into his shoulder and letting his eyes fall closed. “Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you all week. Must’ve jerked off twenty times at least.”

“That seems excessive,” Gabe remarks, as he trails a knuckle up the length of Jesse’s cock while still pulling himself off, making Jesse twitch and go stiff, mouth parting.

Jesse cants his hips up to chase the touch, a wordless plea for more, squinting open a petulant eye when Gabe doesn’t comply. “Honey, you are a tease.”

Gabe smirks. He could do a lot worse, or better, but at this point he’s more interested in the main event. “Just waiting on you, _sugar_ ,” he drawls.

“Now I know you’re making fun of me,” Jesse grumbles, on the beginning of a sigh that turns into a bitten back moan when Gabe reaches up to pinch at his nipple. “O-oh, okay, I’m ready, didn’t mean to keep you waitin’.”

Jesse rests his wet hand on his belly, relaxed as Gabriel rolls on a condom, slicks himself up, and tugs him into place. “But maybe they should’ve named you Lucifer,” he adds, then Gabe slides home inside him and makes him choke out, “Fuck!”

“Maybe you should’ve learned to keep your mouth shut,” Gabe purrs, leaning in heavy and pushing Jesse’s knees up almost to his collarbone so his ass lifts nicely for the next slower, deeper thrust. Jesse whimpers. Gabe smiles down at him with a glint of teeth, nose to nose in this position.

Jesse’s mouth drops open instead as Gabe sinks in deep again, eyes rolling back before he shuts them entirely, rocking along with each of Gabe’s firm thrusts, face starting to flush all down his neck, so Gabe dips down to bite at his fat bottom lip, meeting Jesse’s tongue with his own for a quick open-mouthed kiss that’s more of a lick before he sits back up and gets one of Jesse’s ankles over his shoulder to really work on that tight, fuckable ass he remembered so fondly.

Jesse’s hands twist up in the comforter under him as the pace picks up for real, hanging on for dear life while Gabe hammers little wounded noises out of him. He jerks, gasps, eyes fluttering blindly open and closed, throwing his head back to moan, chest trembling; and Gabe drinks it all in from above, enjoying every smooth hot squeeze around his cock as if Jesse’s own body is trying to pump him dry.

This is what Gabe liked last week too, the way how honest and expressive Jesse was the rest of the time continued right into getting fucked, except with much less talking involved.

Gabe digs his toes into the mattress and bends Jesse fully in half when he starts to come, pounding the last few strokes in hard with the smack of his hips against the meat of Jesse’s ass. He fumbles to get a hand on Jesse’s dick before he has to stop and twists at it roughly, smearing through precome, Jesse crying out ah ah ah in stuttered breaths until he’s spilling white over his own jerking stomach, legs clamped to Gabe like a vise.

For a moment Gabe doesn’t move, until Jesse relaxes and goes boneless underneath him, panting. Then he gingerly removes Jesse’s leg from where it’s slipping off his shoulder and slides himself free.

No snappy comments, this time. Gabe leaves him there to recover, peeling off the condom on the way to the bathroom to throw it away and clean up.

Jesse is sprawled out motionless over the bed when he returns bearing a damp washcloth. Gabe looks down at him. He’s already passed out.

A quick pass of the washcloth over his belly gets rid of the worst of the mess, and Gabe flips over the half of the comforter that’s not trapped under him to cover him up. Then Gabe makes an executive decision to head back to the TV and give Jesse a chance to wake up on his own. He’d been a little too rough, maybe, not giving the guy much room to breathe.

Gabe finishes the game, lounging spread out in just his underwear feeling nicely loosened up, mind settled and quiet. He’s halfway through an episode from his backlog of recorded shows when Jesse shuffles naked and bleary out of the hallway, scrubbing through the hair at the back of his head.

“Hey gorgeous,” Jesse mumbles, then stops to allow for a jaw-cracking yawn. “Shit. Sorry I passed out on ya.”

Gabe grunts. “It’s fine.” He would’ve minded a lot more if he’d had to wake Jesse up before he could go to sleep, but it’s barely half past one.

Jesse finds the pile of his clothes on the couch, and gets dressed right there. After he’s done toeing into his shoes he bends down, cups a hand to the back Gabe’s neck, and lays a chaste kiss to the top of his head before he goes to leave.

Gabe twists around, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

Jesse just quirks a small grin back at him, sleepy-eyed, and winks. “Call me again, sweetheart. You’re the best.”

Then he’s gone, and Gabe hears the door open and shut quietly down the hall.

He turns back to the TV and rubs a hand over his face, smoothing down the curve of his mouth. That sappy little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
